The Perfect Picture
by Ichigo123663
Summary: Sasuke is the newest photographer in the business and Naruto is the sexiest character in the newest T.V drama. When these two collide It's their own Drama. Mostly Narusasu, enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Hello readers, this is just an update on the info abour the story I adopted, The Perfect Picture.**

**I will not be changing the name so don't worry about that.**

**There are some of things that I do need to go over though:**

**1) There will be a VERY breif intro so you can get onto the story quicker**

**2) There will be NO flashbacks so pay attention to the story as it progresses. I will continue the story from where it is as well as the chapters so don't get confused if the next chapter says anything other then Chapter 1 or Chapter 2.**

**3) I need inspiration in order to continue the story so at least one review per chapter would be helpful and quicken the pace of the story making.**

**4) I DID NOT STEAL THE STORY! I ADOPTED IT BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WOULD AND I DIDN'T WANT I TO END! THE PROFF IS IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE AUTHOR'S STORY!**

**5) Ideas are supported, so if you have one don't be afraid to review one to me.**

**Welp, that just about covers everything. Once again, the next chapter will be the CONTINUATION of the story so be prepared!**


	2. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait but i have school and some projects and.....you don't wanna hear about my personal life.**

**Sasuke: Ya, we don't. And thanks for introducing us in your first chapter**

**Me: *glares before smirking* Fine, I also wish to announce that I'm making Naruto more perverted in these intros**

**Naruto/Sasuke: O.O!**

**Naruto: *glances at Sasuke and smirks evilly***

**Sasuke: *prepares to run* N-Naruto, snap out of it! *yelps as Naruto pounces and removes Sasuke's clothes before ravishing him***

**Me: *nosebleeds and takes many pictures***

**Naruto: *Puts a thumbs up* Hehe, I like this *continues ravishing Sasuke**

**Me: Ok, while i take more pictures, you read on**

* * *

"I...I killed him"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, noticing at how he gripped the blankets harshly and shook. Sakura went up to Sasuke and put her hand on his.

"Sasuke, no, you said you would never talk about it again. You need to focus on getting better, why don't you lay down and-" "NO Sakura, he deserves to know." Sakura looked from him to Naruto and back before nodding and sitting down next to Sasuke, holding his hand as if she let go he would disappear. Sasuke took a deep breath and began. "It was 7 years ago, i was at home preparing dinner when I had noticed my true feelings for him. We lived together and after years of adoring and laughing and spending so much time together, i thought it was appropriate for me to confess my feelings that night. So, I prepared our dinner with all his favorite food and awaited his return home. Several hours had passed and i started to get worried but, as if on cue, he walked through the door laughing. I was about to welcome him when all of a sudden, a man taller then him walked in with him. He had weird blue skin and looked like a fish if you thought about it. He saw me and said..."

~FLASHBACK~

_"Hello Sasuke, this is Kisame. I invited him over for dinner, i hope you don't mind."_

_Sasuke stood there with a blank impression on his face that was hidden behind his bangs. He finally looked up and faced Kisame before shrugging "Hn, sure, no problem."_

_They all sat around the table, Sasuke watching intently as Itachi and Kisame engaged in what seemed like a wonderful conversation while he burned holes in an unexpected Kisame's head with his stare. Was he...jealous? No, no, Kisame was just a friend, there's no way that they'd be together. Surely he wouldn't be involved in a relationship like that without telling him, his little brother. But then, why was he laughing with Kisame the way he used to laugh with him? Why was he smiling that smile to Kisame when it used to belong to me? When he looked at how well Itachi and Kisami were getting along with each other, he saw happiness in Itachi that has never been in him before. He practically glowed with happiness. He was as happy being with Kisame then being with him. No, he is happier being with Kisame then being with him. Sasuke stood up and asked to be excused before shuffling to his room and began to cry his eyes out._

_An hour passed by before he heard a door shut. Sasuke lifted his head from the pillow and stared at his closed door. Maybe he was just being jealous. Maybe Kisame was just a friend who knew how to make Itachi happier then he did because he was older and Itachi did need to hang out with other people older then he was. Yeah, he should go apologize to him before Itachi gets the wrong idea about the whole 'running off to my room' thing._

_Sasuke proceeded to get up and opened his door. He walked into the living room to see that Itachi wasn't there. He then checked the kitchen, his room, and even the bathroom and still no Itachi. Where could he be? Sasuke was about to check and see if he had went with Kisame somewhere when he heard a strange noise outside. It sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He cracked the front door and peeked out. His eyes widened further then anyone could normally do. He stood completely still, as if he had just turned to stone. Even his heart had seemed to freeze up from his shock._

_Outside, leaning up against what he could see was possibly Kisame's car, was Itachi and Kisame making out._

* * *

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! XD. ****Don't blame me, it was the original author's idea, lol, but i approved it XD and s****ry if this chapters a lil short, i planned on making it longer but i though the cliffhanger would be better here then anywhere else.**

**Sasuke: you're a very bad author you know that right**

**Naruto: Eh, i think she's ok *eats random ramen***

**Sasuke: whatever, she's just so annoying that no one can tell how annoying she is**

**Me: *glares before smirking again and grabbing the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, lifting it up* Oh NARUTOOOOOO~**

**Naruto: *glances and sees Sasuke's bare stomach* O.O 3**

**Sasuke: O.O! L-Let me go! Naruto DO-**

**Naruto: *pounces on Sasuke and ravishes him again***

**Me: *takes more pictures***


End file.
